The invention relates generally to furniture and specifically to chairs.
Currently, many different types of chairs exist that swivel. However, most of them are tall and used as bar stools. One drawback to the current models is that because of the tall height, most of the current swiveling chairs can not be used as dining chairs.
In the furniture industry, the chair assembly uses standard components. For example, the country style chairs use two or three different types of legs, and each of them comes with fixed length and diameter (at the end). The swiveling bar stools have to use legs of special length so that the increase of height of the seat due to the inclusion of an attached swiveling mechanism can be adjusted by using the legs of an appropriate length. Such an arrangement is difficult for chairs other than bar stools because they have a lower seating height, and for various other reasons, they have to use standard legs.
The present invention includes a swiveling chair and a method to produce such. The swiveling chair fits comfortably under a standard table such as a dining table. In addition, the swiveling chair has a stabilizing mechanism to impede the chair from swiveling.
A swiveling chair is described. In one example, the swiveling chair has a back portion, a seat portion attached to the back portion, a swiveling component attached to the seat portion, a leg support attachment attached to the swiveling component, wherein the leg support attachment has at least three leg openings, and at least three chair legs attached to the leg support attachment, wherein the at least three legs attach to the leg support attachment at the at least three leg openings and wherein the at least three legs attach at an angle from a perpendicular line to the leg support attachment to a center line in each of the at least three legs and wherein the angle is between 35 and 55 degrees.
In another example, the swiveling chair has its back portion connected directly to the leg support attachment and the seat portion can swivel independently without moving the back portion.